Forest's Melody
by NightShadow131
Summary: When Legolas suddenly goes missing, Estel begins a desperate search.
1. Missing

**Disclaime**r: I do not own LotR.

Alrighty. So it's been a year again since my last post. Well... Oh well, I guess. I'm trying to write again, as usual, but the amazing thing is that I actually came up with another plot. It's amazing for me recently. I haven't come up with one in a long while. Obviously, I'm rusty. Way rusty. So forgive me if this isn't up to par and if it gets lame. I tried. I really, really did try, and I really hope you like. n.n

Let's give this fanfiction thing another whirl. n.n

* * *

**Forest's Melody**

**Chapter One: Missing**

A hand came up to block out the sun as grey eyes scanned the area in surprise.

He had only left for a brief moment to gather some fallen branches to cook their meal.

And now...

He was gone.

"Legolas!" he shouted again, knowing it would be pointless.

He had already tried countless times.

He just didn't understand.

Why would the elf disappear so suddenly? Legolas had left everything exactly as it had been.

Estel checked their camp again for any sign of a direction his friend could have taken off in. However, he frustratingly came up short-handed.

He looked up at the bright blue sky and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, vowing to get Legolas back.

The young man gathered their belongings as quickly as possible.

Legolas and Estel had travelled just outside of Imladris into the forest and had opted to trek on foot to enjoy the wonderful weather they had been having. Because of this their gear was light and so, giving another sigh, he slung his bag and Legolas' over each shoulder.

Keeping alert for any sounds out of the ordinary and his eyes glued on the ground, he started off in a guessed direction.

...

Estel glanced up at the sky barely visible above the canopy of leaves.

The sun was peeking above the trees. He had been searching for a couple hours now.

At one point he had gone back to the starting point at their camp and started anew in a different direction since Legolas couldn't have gotten _that_ far. He had only been gone for a few minutes, but the longer he searched, the further he could be.

He sincerely hoped Legolas wasn't trying to play some joke on him because he was well beyond exasperated.

However, he held on to the idea that his friend was watching him, quietly laughing as he searched. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to Legolas. He wasn't _ready_ to think about what could have happened...

He had tried shouting several more times out of desperation, with no results, unsurprisingly.

Estel stopped and looked around.

Muttering curses under his breath, he decided he would go back and try again from another direction.

Before continuing, he pulled out his waterskin and tilted his head back for a drink.

As he raised his arm something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He lowered his waterskin and squinted in the direction of a tree beside him. The sun glinted off something from that direction.

As he moved closer dread quickly filled him, his heart beat faster.

Estel replaced his waterskin and then crouched beside said tree.

Brushing aside a couple leaves, his trembling fingers wrapped around the hilt of one of Legolas' knives.

Stormy eyes darted around the area much more alert, foolishly trying to spot Legolas' assailants.

His friend was in danger. His fears had become concrete.

This had been no jest.

But what could have overcome the elf so quickly, so quietly?

Estel put Legolas' knife in his boot and looked around again a lot closer. He was still beating himself up for almost missing this sign.

After a couple minutes of searching, he was able to find a slight indentation in the soft earth from what must have been Legolas.

He shook his head.

He would have failed had Legolas been in the middle of giving him a lesson.

Unfortunately, he was not.

Estel unsheathed his sword, more cautious and determined than ever as he kept a sharp eye out for anything.

He had no idea what to expect.

...

Estel stopped.

Something wasn't right.

Something had changed.

He listened.

Nothing.

There were no sounds.

The birds' songs he had heard all day were gone. Even the gentle breeze had abandoned him.

Being as silent as possible, he slowly crept forward.

This part of the forest seemed somehow thicker. It was harder to see, as though a heavy fog had rolled in.

Faintly, he thought he heard a sound.

He stood completely still again, even holding his breath in anticipation.

He listened closely.

Music?

It was there. Seemingly far away and deep in the forest. The only sound he could hear.

Should he follow?

Before he had even decided, he realized that his feet had moved towards the music.

He frowned in thought.

The man quickly checked the area for any signs of his missing friend.

He shouldn't have needed to force himself to think about that...

An uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach.

It took but a moment for him to find the footprints.

They were everywhere; going seemingly in the direction of the music.

More worried than ever, Estel rushed after his friend.

The main reason an elf would ever leave prints so noticeably was if they were injured.

...

Estel paused and glanced up at the sky of leaves.

It had felt like he had been walking for days as his concern only surmounted with no sight of Legolas.

No light seeped through to even guess at what time it could be. Although it should have been pitch-black, he could easily see by a glow that surrounded the forest ahead.

Even if the music hadn't been getting louder with every step he took, he still would have known the way by the strange light.

Every once in a while he glanced down at his feet to see the footprints that now left a blaring trail.

The music and light greatly puzzled him, but his only concern was of Legolas.

Scenarios ran through his mind constantly about what could have happened.

However, he had to push them aside to focus on finding his probably injured friend.

The man took a quick swig from his waterskin and then trudged on.

...

What must have been at least another hour later, the music was at its height, the glow its brightest.

A feeling he couldn't explain enveloped him and he silently set down the bags.

Estel then slowly stepped forward, sword at the ready.

He came to a clearing and stood behind a tree.

Peering around it, he gasped at the sight before him.

Legolas was pinned against a tree, held tightly in place by silver, glowing vines. His eyes were closed as his chin pressed against his chest.

Resisting the urge to cry out to his friend, Estel took stock of the rest of the clearing.

The song came from creatures he had never seen or heard of before. There were two of them. They stood no more than four feet tall, had long, silver hair and were robed in white. Their features seemed to glow.

Now that he was so close the man could appreciate how lovely the music really was. The melody soothed one's soul and calmed all fears.

He was amazed that two creatures could make such a song, and with no instruments.

The silver eyes still absentmindedly scanned the clearing.

Until his gaze came back to rest upon Legolas.

Estel had taken a step towards Legolas to join him.

He quickly stopped. Staring at the elf made him note how pale he was; how his own natural glow had diminished, while the surrounding area was so bright.

Estel shook his head vigorously to clear it.

What was he thinking?

He took a deep, silent breath and slowly let it out to steady himself, to think.

The music.

He could feel the pull from it, from the creatures.

Had it affected Legolas differently? Is that how he had ended up tied to the tree?

None of it really mattered. He needed to find a way to free his friend.

Acting quickly, but quietly, Estel made his way to the tree holding Legolas captive.

Keeping a close eye on the creatures, and staying behind the tree, Estel brought his sword to the strange vines and started to cut his friend free.

However, as soon as the sharp edge nicked the vines, the creatures suddenly let out piercing wails and Legolas cried out in pain at the wretched sound.

Estel winced at the sound and his heart sped up in fear. These were the only reactions he had allowed himself to make as he continued to saw at the restraints. They were much tougher than regular vines.

Then the glowing vines snapped loose and fell harmlessly to the ground.

He started in surprise when his friend followed. Holding on to the elf, he sank down with him, gently lowering him.

"Legolas, Legolas," he called in desperation and despair.

It grew brighter.

The keening got closer.

Estel neither turned his head nor looked anywhere besides Legolas.

He quickly sheathed his sword and shot up off the ground, the blonde elf held tightly against his chest in protection.

His fear only worsened when Legolas did nothing to protest - his head lolling against him.

_Please let me not be too late_, he silently pleaded.


	2. Change in Tempo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LotR.

And here is the second chapter. Hurray...? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope to hear from more of you. I am saddened by how many people have left this site, though. Maybe I've been here too long, lol. xDD By the way, I've done quite a bit of editing so if you notice any glaring mistakes please let me know - kindly. n.n

Anyway, let me know what ya think, and I hope you enjoy. n.n

* * *

**Forest's Melody**

**Chapter Two: Change in Tempo**

The man kept running, trying to escape the terrible sound that reverberated through his head.

Looking down at Legolas, the beautiful face was scrunched up in pain, his eyes tightly shut.

He was forced to a halt.

One of the creatures stood before him.

He started in another direction but stopped again when the other appeared before him.

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to flee, he carefully lowered Legolas, watching the creatures closely.

The man stood protectively over his friend's body, drawing his sword.

The wailing got only louder and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and cover his ears to try and block it out. However, he forced himself to concentrate on what he needed to do to help save his friend.

The creatures merely stared at him as he watched them, his body tense, eyes darting between the glowing strangers.

He dared not move.

As fast as it had begun, the wailing stopped.

And the beautiful music resumed as if it had never been interrupted.

Estel's weapon lowered slightly.

He was knocked to the ground before he even knew what had hit him, his sword slipping out of his grasp.

One of the white creatures was upon him, its expression unchanged; the music never faltered.

The pale hands fought for Estel's throat as the man twisted violently, trying to kick the thing off him.

The music persisted but it no longer served as any type of distraction while Estel fought for his life.

Finally, he was able to bring up his leg high enough and roughly kicked the creature away from him.

The being seemed unfazed as it got back up on its feet and resumed the attack.

Estel risked a glance at Legolas and gasped in dismay.

He forgot all about the one he was currently fighting and charged the other one kneeling beside his friend.

The music shifted slightly as Estel came up behind the other creature and it quickly turned, glowing eyes staring at him.

It was so unnerving that he knew in any other circumstance, he would have stopped his advance from one look of those eerie eyes.

However, his friend's life was in great danger and he never slowed as his sword ran right through the creature's heart.

Estel pulled out his sword as the being stared at him, its eyes turning a pale white as it fell before him.

The music stopped.

Silence fell.

Then, a new song began.

A slow song, one full of sorrow, sung by only one.

It nearly brought tears to Estel's eyes and for a moment he felt sorry for killing the creature that had threatened Legolas' life.

His sword loosened in his grip as remorse filled him.

Stormy eyes looked down at Legolas and a great sadness flowed through him as a tear escaped the closed eyes.

He gasped as he remembered the other creature and turned around to where it had been.

He looked frantically, and distractedly noticed that it wasn't as bright as it had been. However, a soft glow still surrounded the area so Estel knew the other creature was still nearby, singing the lonesome song that tore at his heart.

Something shifted in the corner of his eye.

Before he could turn to face it, he was once again on the ground.

A white blur rushed pass him.

He wouldn't have had time to confront its sudden assault.

Blinking in confusion, the man found that it was an elf who had knocked him off balance.

"Legolas!" he shouted with relief and surprise. He could feel fine tremors running through his friend's body.

Legolas gave a small, shaky smile. "Go get it," he said barely above a whisper.

Estel gently moved Legolas aside, his concern still at the forefront of his mind but he knew what he had to do as the creature came at him again.

Estel quickly got to his feet, ignoring the sad melody. He concentrated solely on being able to get his friend to safety.

The man side-stepped the creature and swung his sword at its back, but it was fast and easily dodged the attempt.

He realized then that these beings were not fighters, they relied entirely on their speed.

At the next charge, Estel feigned an attack and, as the creature passed to avoid, he turned and thrust his sword at the exposed side.

It bit deeply into the flesh and the creature fell to the ground with a thud.

The music had once again stopped.

This time it felt as though a heavy fog had lifted and he could think properly.

He didn't need to check on the creature to know it was dead as he looked at the pale, white eyes for the last time.

He dropped beside Legolas.

"Legolas?" he questioned softly in deep concern, a twinge of fear seeping through the single word.

The man eyed the elf's body, poking and prodding as he searched for any injuries. He saw no blood but the pulse was weak and the body trembled beneath his touch.

Estel was rewarded with a groan of annoyance and a flicker of blue eyes.

It was now hard to see as the former glow of the area had been snuffed out. He had to be sure Legolas was well before he could bring himself to move.

"'M fine..." the elf mumbled.

"As usual," Estel muttered under his breath in frustration.

He sighed heavily and listened closely for anything unusual.

The only sound was the gentle breeze rustling the leaves above.

A smile played across his lips.

Luckily, he hadn't gone far from the clearing before the creatures had blocked him off, and he sprinted back to retrieve their bags.

Kneeling, he carefully picked up his friend and started his search for shelter for the rest of the night.

There were other dangers in the forest and he had no idea if there were anymore of these glowing, musical creatures.

* * *

Sapphire eyes opened slowly, disorientation plainly seen.

Estel's own greeted his friend eagerly.

He had thoroughly checked Legolas for injuries after he had built a fire. There had been not one scratch, and still the elf had slept with his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, mellon-nin," the man said caringly.

"Estel?" the prince finally answered.

"Aye, Legolas. How do you feel?" the man questioned, anxious for the answer.

"The music!" Legolas suddenly shouted, sitting up quickly.

However, the elf's hands immediately shot up to the sides of his head as he fell back down.

"Legolas!" Estel nearly yelled in shock. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment before Legolas was able to get the world around him to stop spinning and for there to be only one Estel before he could focus again.

"What was that, mellon-nin?" the man asked again, voice drenched with worry as he watched his friend closely. His slender hands were still tangled in the golden strands.

"A headache. Just a headache," Legolas supplied softly. His head pounded fiercely and his body felt like lead.

Fixing his gaze back on Estel, he glimpsed the skeptical look that had followed his words.

"The... The vines..." The elf swallowed thickly before continuing, his mouth felt full of cotton.

Estel handed over his waterskin, helping his friend take a long drink.

"Hannon le," he said gratefully. He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I believe the vines were sapping my energy, the longer they constricted me, the weaker I felt."

Estel listened while watching the young elf and frowned, noticing how shaky he was. He could even hear it in his voice.

"It was the music."

It was more a statement than a question, for Estel had felt the effects himself, and hadn't been able to think of any other explanation.

"Aye, the music." Legolas quieted as if listening for it. He let out a puff of breath in a choked laugh. "It was so soothing. It called to me..." he trailed off once more.

Estel was extremely concerned about his friend's strange behavior.

As he was about to say something, Legolas cleared his throat and continued as though he had never stopped. "When I first heard it... It sounded urgent; like I needed to get to it as soon as possible, and so I ran. I felt I had no control over myself..."

Estel placed a hand on Legolas' shoulders when the blue eyes began to close. "I need you to stay with me a little longer, mellon-nin," he said gently but sternly.

Reluctantly, Legolas opened his eyes.

"Did they give you anything?" the man asked, staring directly in to Legolas' eyes.

"Nay," Legolas answered solemnly, realizing just how deep his friend's concern ran for him and just how much he had scared him. "They barely even touched me. It was as though their music did everything for them; even the vines moved with it to bind me. I have never seen such a thing."

"Nor I," Estel agreed quietly. However, relief filled him. He had been afraid that Legolas had been poisoned and to find out that it was merely exhaustion causing his eyes to close...

He was immensely grateful.

...

Estel had stayed awake throughout the night, keeping a close eye on Legolas.

In the morning he put out the fire and waited for the young elf to wake up. He knew Legolas needed his rest and he wanted him to get it, they were in no hurry.

Soon, the blue eyes opened to greet the sun.

"How are you feeling?" Estel asked right away.

"Tired," he admitted, closing his eyes again.

Estel frowned at the answer as it caused his worry to grow again. He wondered if there had been something Legolas had left out.

However, he had seen no wounds or signs of poison. Exhaustion alone could easily account for his friend's earlier headache and abnormal behavior.

Legolas peeked through an eye at Estel. He could feel how tense the man was beside him.

Estel chucked lightly at the sight.

"It's nothing, mellon-nin," he reassured. "I'm just glad you are back."

Legolas opened both eyes to inspect Estel.. He saw the relief clearly on the surface but the man looked weary.

"Forgive me, Estel," the blonde apologized. He couldn't believe he had fallen into the creatures' trap.

Estel placed his hand lightly on his friend's shoulder, shaking his head. "'Tis no fault of yours. I felt their pull as well."

"I wondered when I saw you fight them..." Legolas said softly, thinking. He hadn't been able to put up any resistance. He had tried, and failed miserably. He had never felt so helpless. What he didn't understand was how Estel had been able to.

Legolas sat up carefully, unsure if it would provoke another headache. He needed to sit up. He needed to be able to move.

"Legolas?" Estel questioned.

The man started to move to help his friend up but stopped short as he knew his help was not wanted or needed.

Legolas was relieved when he sat up to find that he only felt slightly lightheaded. It quickly passed and he drew his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them.

"The only reason I can come up with is that elven ears are more sensitive," Estel answered the unasked question. He hoped it would alleviate some of Legolas' doubts. "I heard no music until deeper in the forest."

"I have never felt so powerless, Estel," the young elf finally said in a whisper. "I tried to resist at first... I even withdrew my knife, thinking there would be something I could physically fight against."

He sighed shakily. "In the end, I stood completely still with my back against the tree while those vines wrapped around me..."

Estel remembered the knife he had in his boot and fished it out. He should have returned it sooner. Treating it like a treasure, he held it out for the young elf.

Legolas sucked his breath in, disbelief clearly written on his features as he reached out to take the knife. "Hannon le," he said quietly.

Estel swallowed thickly, watching his friend. He couldn't imagine what he must have gone through; what it must have felt like being unable to control his body, and the anger that consumed him made him glad that the creatures had already been taken care of.

Estel forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. Legolas needed his support; not his anger.

He pulled him into a tight hug.

Legolas was taken aback by the abrupt gesture but returned the hug just as fiercely.

Feeling Legolas clutching his tunic tightly, he could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

He held on tighter.


	3. Ashamed

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own LotR.

And here we go again. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love hearing from you and really appreciate them. n.n

The next chapter will be the last so I hope I don't let ya down. n.n

* * *

**Forest's Melody**

**Chapter Three: Ashamed**

Two days later Estel and Legolas approached Imladris and could see the entrance up ahead.

They had made their way back slowly, both had needed to relax in each other's company before going back and explaining. They knew Elrond and the twins would be worried by now.

Estel glanced over at Legolas, noting how tired the elf still looked.

"Estel, Legolas! Back in one piece!" an elf with dark brown hair shouted at them, a grin plastered on his face as he ran towards them. Another with the same features ran beside him, mirrored with the same excited look.

Elladan and Elrohir came up to them and gave them each a tight hug.

As Elladan hugged him, Legolas noticed Elrond walking up to them a little further back, watching them with a small smile gracing his lips.

Legolas could tell that already the elf-lord suspected something had happened.

He hadn't wanted his friends to know about what had happened, feeling incredibly weak and ashamed of himself for being unable to resist the music's call. However, Estel had insisted that he had to at least tell Elrond because of the danger that there could be more. Of course, Legolas hadn't been happy, but he had understood and let the matter drop. If the attack had happened in Mirkwood, he would have insisted that he inform his father right away.

Elladan had gone over to his brother to give him a hug while he talked animately the whole while.

Elrond had just caught up to them and hugged them as well, very grateful for their return, especially since they seeemed relatively well.

Legolas didn't hear a word that had been said by any of them as he was lost in his thoughts.

Estel's elbow brushed against his arm and he quickly looked at the man with slight confusion.

"Are you not hungry?" Estel asked, his eyes pleading with him.

"Aye, just let me drop off my bag first," Legolas quickly said, immediately realizing that the man was trying to cover for him. But it was like Elrond's eyes could see right through him.

"Good idea, I shall do the same," the man agreed without missing a beat. "We shall meet you in the hall," he added to Elrond and the twins. Estel's and Legolas' chambers were across the hall from each other so nothing seemed amiss.

The twins nodded and left, waving.

Elrond looked at the two - his gaze lingering a bit longer on Legolas.

"Do not tarry," he finally said with a smile. "I am glad you are back."

"Elrond already suspects," Legolas stated as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You do not look your usual self, mellon-nin," Estel said softly, staring ahead.

Legolas sighed, "It cannot be helped."

...

The evening meal passed without a hitch. The twins had tried to pry answers about their trip from Estel and Legolas but the results were vague at best. Elrond had sat quietly while his sons interrogated them, and had closely watched Legolas in the corner of his eye but said nothing.

Currently, Estel, Legolas, and the twins were sitting in the library relaxing.

Legolas watched the three as they talked animately about something as he listened to the occasional bird outside the window and the gentle breeze of the cool night.

His eyes closed as he took in the sounds, especially the lack of hauntingly beautiful music.

Estel cut off his sentence when Elladan and Elrohir suddenly frowned, their eyes somewhere to his right.

He followed their gaze, and inwardly sighed.

"What happened?" Elladan demanded, his voice quiet.

Legolas had fallen asleep with his eyes closed and - no matter how peaceful he seemed to be sleeping - it was never a good sign.

Estel fidgeted slightly, darting his eyes back and forth between his brothers and his friend.

"Estel..." they warned him at once.

However, the man shook his head.

Looking sadly at Legolas, he quietly said, "Nay, it is for him to tell." He knew how deep the prince's shame ran from this incident.

The twins opened their mouths to protest but quickly shut them, following their brother's gaze.

"Just tell me this: how bad is he hurt?" Elladan asked, meeting Estel's steel eyes.

Estel shook his head. "Only tired," he replied, sounding exhausted himself.

They let the matter drop.

Legolas had continued to sleep for another couple of hours when he was gently shaken, his name softly said.

He blinked his eyes open, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Estel met his gaze. "Elladan and Elrohir left to retire for the night. I thought about carrying you but then thought better of it," he added with a smirk.

Legolas' eyes took in his surroundings and then lowered his head in embarrassment, Estel's comment going unnoticed.

However, he then remembered that he must have been sleeping with his eyes closed again. To fall asleep while they were talking was obvious enough of some plight and with his eyes closed... They had to know.

"Did you...?" Legolas began.

Estel shook his head.

Legolas inwardly berated himself for succumbing to his exhaustion so easily. No longer would he be able to avoid questions.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin. By the time I saw you sleeping, they had already noticed..." the man said contritely. He had been trying to give Legolas more time to explain.

Legolas gave Estel a soft smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hannon le, Estel," the elf said sincerely, grateful to have such a friend.

Estel cleared his throat and abruptly stood. "How about we get some rest in our beds tonight?" he suggested with a grin, offering a hand to his friend.

Legolas smiled in return and took the outstretched hand, standing.

Leisurely, the two made their way to their bedchambers.

...

Estel heard music drifting to him, soothing him.

He sank deeper into sleep until he woke with a start, his eyes wide.

The music was still there.

Taking a look around, however, he forced himself to think. He was still in Imladris, still in his chambers.

Calming down, he took in the fact that the music was coming from outside his window and didn't have the same sound as the creatures'.

Removing the covers, the man stood and walked to the window.

He smiled, seeing the three early risers who made the beautiful music together.

A sudden _thump_ came from across the hall.

The sound was very unusual, especially at this time of day.

"Legolas," he breathed, his heart thudding painfully as he dashed out of his chambers and into his friend's.

However, the sight that greeted him was most unexpected.

The elf was twisted in his covers, sweat beaded his brow, his eyes tightly shut. Still, the only sounds were but whimpers as he tossed his head side to side. The rest of his body didn't move and the sight disturbed Estel greatly.

A book lay on the floor beside the bed.

All this he took in within seconds before being at Legolas' side, shaking him.

Blue eyes snapped open with a gasp, darting around the room.

"Estel," he said breathlessly, his hand groping for his friend's. He needed contact, needed to be grounded to his surroundings. He needed to know that he was safe.

The man immediately latched on to the slender hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm here, mellon-nin," he soothed.

Legolas cocked his head to the side as he listened intently to the discovered music without so much as a breath.

He let it out with a huff of relief. It sounded completely different.

The fair features crumpled in dismay when he realized he had had a nightmare over the wonderful music being played outside.

His hand was gently squeezed again and he quickly looked at Estel, his eyes glossy.

"We shall get through this together," the man said quietly, grey eyes locked with blue. He understood, for he had felt panicked when he had awoken.

Legolas merely nodded, not knowing what to say.

Silence passed between them, the only sound the music from below.

It was still early; most weren't even awake yet.

However, Legolas pushed aside his covers and stood. He knew he would get no more rest this night.

Estel looked at his friend questioningly.

"I am going to take a long bath," the blonde answered with a small smile. "I shall find you after," he added when Estel started to speak.

He knew Estel didn't want him out of sight, and he knew that the man was attached to him because he cared, but he needed time to think.

Estel closed his mouth with a crooked grin, holding his hands up in surrender. "Fair enough," he conceded. "I shall likely be in the garden."

Legolas nodded and then disappeared into his bathing chamber.

...

Legolas had spent almost an hour and a half bathing. He had sat in the water, his head against the wall, deep in thought.

Reluctantly, he had gotten out to search for Estel. He had found him in the garden as he had said, and Legolas vaguely wondered how long he had been there. Had he stayed there so Legolas would be able to easily find him?

He had noted that the music makers had left and the only songs being made were the ones of the birds.

Legolas sat down silently beside Estel.

The man turned to him and smiled.

They sat there enjoying the start of another beautiful day until it was time for the morning meal.

Once it came the meal passed quickly and Elladan and Elrohir were the first to leave.

Much to Legolas and Estel's surprise none of them had pressed for details of their trip.

Elrond got up soon after the twins and Legolas followed - with Estel in tow. The elf had seemed edgy and Estel was concerned, as well as curious.

Just as Estel was about to say something to Legolas, the elf stopped as though to think. Taken aback by this behavior Estel held his tongue and walked up beside his friend.

"Elrond," the young elf suddenly spoke up, his voice full of uncertainty.

The elf-lord turned to him, his eyebrows raised in question. "What is it, Legolas?" he asked, closely watching him.

"Could we talk?" Legolas asked quietly, feeling foolish.

"Of course, penneth," Elrond said with relief. He had hoped that Legolas would come to him in his own time.

The two started walking towards Elrond's study when Legolas halted and looked behind him.

Estel hadn't followed, not sure if he had been welcome.

He had been extremely surprised at Legolas' sudden want to talk, albeit he was very glad. He knew his father needed to know as soon as possible, and he knew Legolas would feel better for it. If his friend hadn't come around so soon he had been afraid he would have had to push the matter.

Motioning for Estel to follow, the elf then continued. He wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to tell Elrond what had happened and thought that Estel would be able to fill in the missing pieces.

The three entered the study and then closed the door.

They sat in silence, Elrond waiting for them to be ready.

"It started with music... beautiful music..." Legolas launched into what had happened, staring at the wall.


	4. Search for Peace of Mind

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LotR. Sadly.

Here we are: the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and that I don't disappoint too much. xD Please don't forget to let me know what you think - about this chapter, the last chapter, the whole story. I love hearing what you all have to say. n.n

Now, I do have another story to post. Or, rather, I will soon. Just have to finish it up. For some reason endings are giving me a really hard time recently. It shouldn't take too long. However, World of Warcraft has ensnared me once again so we shall see, lol. .:sighs:.

Check out my livejournal for update info and previews, same screen name.

Anyway, enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Forest's Melody**

**Chapter Four: Search for Peace of Mind**

Elrond had thought hard about what had been said by first Legolas and then Estel. "Only once have I heard of such a tale," he finally spoke, his voice quiet as if still lost in thought.

Legolas and Estel waited patiently for the elder elf to continue, knowing he was still gathering his thoughts.

"Two travellers had gone out of Imladris one morning and that evening only one came back. She kept muttering about beautiful music, and glowing creatures. She told us that they had taken her friend," he paused, forehead creased. "We sent out a search party but we never found who she spoke of, nor heard any music."

Legolas shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to him if he hadn't had Estel, if he hadn't been found...

"She never could recall how she had gotten out so we were left to speculate. Some thought she had gone mad..." Elrond trailed off, distressed.

"Is that what you thought?" Legolas softly asked.

Elrond's gaze fixed on the young elf, his eyes full of care. "I knew not what to think then. However, no matter what anyone thought: this confirms it," the elf-lord spoke grimly. Eyes hardening with resolve, he suddenly stood.

"Ada?" Estel questioned in surprise.

"I need to send some guards out for a search," Elrond answered quickly as he started for the door.

"Let me accompany them," Estel said with determination.

Legolas whipped his head in Estel's direction, his eyes wide as Elrond whirled around to face the man.

"Nay, ion-nin," the elder elf said sternly. "I cannot allow that."

"What if there really are more? Its effects on Men seem small," Estel argued his cause. He needed to go to see that no more of these creatures existed with his own eyes, for Legolas' sake.

"Absolutely not, Estel," Elrond repeated firmly.

"I am going too," Legolas interrupted.

Father and son turned to the young elf in shock.

"Legolas," Estel whispered.

Elrond sighed deeply. He knew that Legolas needed to do this, but he could see how weary the usually energetic elf was.

"Very well," the elder elf said heavily. "Elladan and Elrohir shall accompany you."

Before they could say anything, Elrond walked to the door and looked out. Spotting a maid, he called to her. "Would you get Elladan and Elrohir for me?" he asked politely.

At her quick nod, he turned and sat back down.

The three waited in silence.

Elrond's reaction to the news had been completely different than Legolas had expected and he wasn't sure of what the twins were going to think. Surely, they had never heard of these creatures either.

Elladan and Elrohir walked to the study with grim faces, closing the door behind them. Neither knew what to expect but they were only summoned when something bad had happened. They were only slightly surprised to see Legolas and Estel there.

They sat and waited.

Elrond quickly explained, leaving out certain parts that Legolas wouldn't want said if they were unimportant.

"You four - and I will assign guards to go with - will search out more of these creatures," Elrond finished. He hadn't exactly wanted the twins to go but he knew they would have insisted as soon as they learned of Legolas and Estel heading out with guards. He knew that they would be better with more numbers as well.

The twins were shocked by what they had heard and didn't react right away. Out of all the things they had imagined that could have happened to Legolas and Estel this certainly hadn't been one.

Nevertheless, they quickly nodded. All too glad to be going on this hunt. These creatures had tried to take a friend from them and they were obviously a serious danger to elves.

"You shall leave after the midday meal," Elrond said as he stood.

With that Elrond left the four to their thoughts.

Legolas and Estel immediately followed to gather their belongings.

However, Elladan and Elrohir merely sat in their father's study for nearly half an hour thinking about what had been said before they finally stood to do the same.

...

The midday meal came and went faster than ever and soon they sat atop their horses in a party of five guards. The guards were all well-trained and well-liked and no introductions were needed.

Elrond looked up at his sons, including Legolas, concern clearly written in his eyes.

"Please be cautious, and hurry back," he said, wishing they were returning instead of leaving. He had agreed to let them go, and even suggested the twins go with, but that did not mean he had to like the idea.

The four nodded solemnly, "We will."

Elrond smiled gently and then turned to face the guards. "Keep an eye on them, and keep them safe," he instructed.

"Aye, my lord," they spoke as one.

Then they were off, Elrond waving goodbye as he watched them long after they had left his sight.

He sighed heavily and reluctantly turned back, praying that they were kept safe from harm.

...

They had ridden for hours with no stops until nightfall. Then they setup camp in a clearing.

Since they had guards with them this time, Estel, Legolas and the twins didn't have to worry about finding a better shelter. Also, they were trying not to be as discreet as usual, for they hoped to lure out the creatures if any existed. They did, however, have to keep an eye out for other dangers.

Three out of the five guards stood watch. The four had tried to get into the rotations of the watch but the guards would hear none of it, and insisted that they get some rest.

And with a collective sigh, they had lain down to do just that.

Estel was grateful for their protectiveness, however, for he knew Legolas was still unnaturally exhausted and they wouldn't have been able to leave him out.

Although, Legolas was very weary, he found himself restless. His mind kept straying to the creatures; their music. Would they hear it? Would the guards even be able to protect them if they did?

It had been a beautiful day and, usually he would have enjoyed being out in it. However, he already wanted the hunt to be over.

Before Legolas knew it, he was being shaken awake.

"Time to eat," Estel explained softly and then walked over to Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas cursed the creatures, and their vines. They had taken a greater toll on his body than even he had thought. He discovered that he was the last one awake, and he knew he was the only one that slept with his eyes closed - besides Estel, of course.

With an inward sigh, he got up and joined the others.

Quietly, he ate, staring into the woods before him, listening to everything around him.

Nothing unusual was heard.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances as they observed the young elf's behavior.

"Are you well, mellon-nin?" the man asked, watching Legolas closely.

The blonde nodded, "Just listening."

The three said nothing more, knowing that was the only type of answer they would get.

Soon they finished their meal, everyone packed their bedrolls and then they were off again.

...

After about only another hour of riding brought them to the clearing that Legolas had been held in.

The glowing vines still lay limp at the bottom of the tree that had kept him captive.

The appointed leader of the guards, Elenadur, dismounted and kneeled next to the tree.

They looked around, listening intently for any sound.

Legolas' breathing hitched as he watched Elenadur pick up the bright vine and examine it.

Estel held his breath. He thought it odd that the strange vine should still be glowing after being severed and discarded.

However, nothing happened and Elenadur tossed the vine back to the ground and stood. "Except the glowing, it looks nothing more than a simple vine," he announced as he mounted his horse.

"Twas no simple vine when these woods were filled with music," Estel spoke above the murmurs. "This is where I found the creatures holding Legolas."

The talking stopped and they continued their search more thoroughly.

They soon came to the place where Estel was positive he had killed the creatures at but the bodies were nowhere in sight.

As they looked around they could tell that they had been dragged away by some animal.

Estel winced. Perhaps he should have taken the time to bury the creatures. The only things that deserved to have their bodies defiled after death were orcs.

They had made - if not dangerous - beautiful music.

A couple guards followed the seperate trails from the bodies and came back shortly after. Animals had indeed taken their bodies for food.

And they continued on with their search.

Estel had already known that these two would have caused them no trouble. Their hunt was not for them but the possibility there were more.

Legolas especially listened to the sounds, feeling relieved that they were only the everyday ones.

They searched and searched until they were forced to setup camp during the night. They had rested only a few times while riding as everyone wanted to finish the anxious hunt.

As Legolas lay down to sleep and drifted, it was the only time he let his guard down. When he fell deep into sleep was the only time he stopped listening for the music.

...

The search party continued for five more days, getting more relaxed as the hours passed with no sight or sound of the creatures. They stopped every once in a while to listen to the trees and the wood's floor for any sign.

After the end of the fifth day it was agreed that they would start heading back.

Still, things were uneventful and three days later they stumbled upon Legolas and Estel's campsite from the day the creatures had lured the elf away.

Estel and Legolas froze as they took in the site with apprehension, not sure of what to expect. Legolas could almost feel the song as it replayed in his mind.

Branches were scattered on the ground from when Estel had dropped them in fear and then hastily packed their belongings.

"Legolas?" Elladan questioned his friend.

The whole company had halted as soon as they had noticed that the two lagged behind.

Legolas' face had gone pale as the moon, his eyes wide as they darted between the trees. Estel's reaction had been much the same.

Estel immediately snapped his attention to Legolas. Placing a hand on the young elf's shoulder, he repeated the name urgently. He knew Legolas was listening intently for the music, waiting perhaps for the call.

So when his name was said desperately, Legolas whipped his head towards the sound.

"There has been no sign of them, mellon-nin, and no music," Estel reassured, looking at Elladan and Elrohir for support. He had not the hearing of elves.

The twins nodded, as did the rest of the company subconsciously. They were almost curious of this mesmerizing music...

Indeed he had heard no sounds, save the usual birds, critters and wind, and the guards.

Legolas felt foolish for his behavior and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and moved forward. They would be back within the walls of Imladris soon.

However, Elenadur suggested that they take their midday meal where firewood was already gathered for them.

Legolas closed his eyes against it but kept his thoughts to himself and quickly dismounted.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir noted Legolas' hasty behavior but said nothing as they followed suit. Within minutes everyone was eating.

Legolas was the first one done, barely touching any food. He stood leaning against a tree away from the others but still close enough to show that he wasn't cutting them off.

He just couldn't relax where he had first heard the music. His mind kept playing tricks on him, making him believe he heard the music. But always it would stop whenever he tried to listen harder for it. None of the others heard it so he knew it to be nothing. If it had only been Estel with him again he would have questioned it deeply.

Therefore, he stood against the tree for comfort while listening.

Finishing up their meal they covered the embers with dirt and headed back out - much to Legolas' relief.

* * *

A couple more days came and went and soon they saw the House of Elrond before them.

None had heard or seen any sign of remaining creatures and they were thankful.

Legolas breathed a huge sigh of relief upon returning. He was glad that there had been no trap laying in wait for them. He could only assume that they had run into the last two - or at least of Imladris.

"Ada shall be very surprised to see no injuries," Elrohir said with a smirk as they continued on to the grounds.

"For which I am very grateful," Estel added.

The others nodded, even the few guards that were listening. The rest were talking amongst themselves.

Elrond stood at the front of the entrance to greet them.

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir smiled sadly when they saw the elder elf counting them.

Finally, they stopped in front of Elrond and dismounted, the guards slightly bowing.

The stablehands took their horses while the elf-lord silently waited for details, checking them over for noticeable injuries.

"You shall be pleased to know that there is not one scratch on any of us," Elladan reported, breaking the silence. "Also, that there was no sight or sound of these creatures and we listened to the ground and trees with no answers."

Elrond smiled widely at the news.

Estel stood closest to him and the elder elf patted him on the shoulder and then led them away.

"Let us enjoy the evening meal together," he said, joy clearing rang through his voice. He also motioned for the guards to join them.

All but Elrond were shocked upon entering the hall, for the evening meal was set up like a feast. As soon as Elrond had known that they were approaching he had sent the word to the kitchen staff.

Everyone quickly sat, all of a sudden very hungry.

The meal passed pleasantly. After everyone had eaten to their heart's content, they sat around talking for hours.

Elrond was filled in with the details of their trip, though uneventful it had been. He was very pleased to hear no more of these musical creatures, and he hoped it would be the last time. The creatures had illuded a search before. For now, the only thing he could do was pray that those were the last two.

Eventually, all went to bed and it was well into the night before Estel, Legolas and the twins retired at last.

Before leaving the hall, Elrond gave them each a hug in turn, grateful to have them back. The wait had been dreadful.

"Good night, my sons," the elder elf said, looking at each of them.

They returned the sentiment and then parted ways.

...

A couple mornings later, Estel awoke once again to music. He knew from the sound that it was the same early risers as before they had left. Often he had awoken to them before. The music was always soothing.

However, instead of feeling relaxed he immediately thought of Legolas and the nightmare he had had before when these players had awoken them.

Therefore, the man shot out of bed and across the hall without another thought.

Only to find that Legolas' bed was empty.

He wasn't sure what to think.

As he was about to do a quick search of the elf's chambers, the balcony's curtain swayed catching his attention.

The door was open.

Estel let out a breath of relief and calmly made his way out onto the balcony.

He spotted Legolas sitting in a chair, his face tilted towards the sky with his eyes closed. His expression was one of tranquility that Estel hadn't seen in weeks.

Quietly, the man sat in the chair adjacent to his friend.

Legolas looked over at Estel and gave him a small smile, and it reached his crystal blue eyes.

Neither said anything as they enjoyed the lovely melody created below them.

* * *

Before any of you ask: I may revisit the creatures one day. Who knows. For now, assume they killed the last two, or they learned not to mess with Legolas. xDD


End file.
